


Sigue riendo

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen, Introspection, Mother-Son Relationship, Plans For The Future
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 05:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: No se planteaba un futuro prometedor, para nosotros y para nadie, pero George y yo teníamos el arma más fuerte que todos, más fuerte que Profecías, Gigantes, Hombres Lobos y Maldiciones Imperdonables.





	Sigue riendo

**Sigue riendo**

A veces me pasaba de oírla.

Durante la noche, en la oscuridad, la respiración pesante de George en fondo.

_“Oh, ¿Por qué no ser un poco más sensatos? ¿Por qué no podéis ser como a Bill, Charlie y Percy? ¿Por qué siempre tenéis que meteros en problemas?_

Los miles porque de nuestra madre, los de que pronto habíamos aprendido a reír.

De vez en cuando me encontraba pensando que si ella no hubiera sido tan insistente, quizás George y yo de verdad habríamos acabado como a Bill o a Charlie. Seguramente, nunca como a Percy.

Y en cambio, a las primeras bromas, a los primeros chistes, a las primeras señales de nuestro carácter que luchaba para emerger... nos habíamos dado cuenta que quizás nuestro camino no estaba ya dibujado, que no iba a llegar alguna letra para avisarnos que erábamos prefectos o Premios Anuales.

Un gruñido me llevó de vuelta a la realidad; me giré hacia George y lo vi luchar inconsciente contra las sábanas, buscando una posición cómoda para dormir. Había dormido con él bastante para saber que no iba a encontrarla.

Cuando fue tranquilo otra vez, dejé mi mirada vagar alrededor la habitación.

Ese lugar, pequeño y con un vago olor de moho, estaba capaz como nada de llevarme atrás en el tiempo, hasta un pasado que estaba recién, que pero parecía a años luz de distancia.

_“Mama no va a hablarnos jamás.” dice George, con aire un poco titubeante. No recuerdo de haberlo visto dudar antes, pero puedo entender porque lo haga ahora. _

_“No lo creo. Estoy seguro que después de habernos maldecido va a ser feliz de establecer de vuelta las comunicaciones.” le pregunto, con una sonrisa. Él bofa, no está del humor adapto por esta especie de bromas. _

_Aunque mama ha sido exasperante con nosotros, me doy cuenta que ninguno de nos dos quiere que una discusión socave la relación con nuestra familia. _

_Aun burlándonos de ellos, aun yendo en contra cualquier proyecto nuestros padres tengan por nosotros, no importa. _

_Somos Weasley, son Weasley, y los amamos. _

‘Sortilegios Weasley’ era un proyecto que se había quedado ya demasiado tiempo en la calle, que en ese momento estaba cerca de hacerse realidad. Eso era lo que queríamos, lo para que habíamos ahorrado, lo que nos había regalado más que una noche insomne, lo para que teníamos que agradecer a Harry.

Y en ese momento, descansado en una cama que hacía más ruido que una orquesta sinfónica con cien instrumentistas en marcha, pensaba que fuera lo mejor que nos había pasado.

George y yo erábamos malditamente iguales, y malditamente diferentes de todos los otros.

No queríamos que nuestro futuro nos cayera encima sin que tuviéramos que hacer nada, queríamos construirlo basándonos en lo que erábamos, y lo que siempre habíamos demostrado de poder ser.

Despreocupados.

Sin preocuparnos de tener que estudiar para obtener esas ‘E’ que tango le gustaban a Percy, sin preocuparnos de deber seguir las reglas, sin preocuparnos de hacer lo correcto.

No eran vicios de carácter, era un estilo de vida que habíamos perfeccionado durante los años, y que nos gustaba demasiado para renunciar en eso.

Y, una vez maestros de las risas, de las bromas y de esta vida donde nada podía arañar nuestro constante buen humor, no había algo mejor que compartir lo que teníamos con los otros.

Así había nacido nuestro proyecto, había salido a la luz lo que de verdad estaba destino que hiciéramos: regalar una risa, en un periodo cuando no se conocían muchas razones para reír.

Y lo hacíamos. De esa manera sentíamos de contribuir en una guerra que, se leía en los ojos de todos, parecía perdida ya.

Reí, pensando en la expresión de nuestra madre la primera vez que ha entrado en la tienda.

Estaba como si hasta ese momento hubiera rechazado de creer que de verdad lo hubiéramos hecho, y se hubiera rendido solo en ese momento a lo que veía.

_“Fred y George Weasley.” sisea, con esa voz homicida que solo dirige a nosotros. _

_“Sí, ¿mamacita?” contesta George, con aire inocente. _

_“¿Qué tenéis en la cabeza? Tenéis que volver a el _colegio_, tenéis que tomar los exámenes. No podéis pensar en esto... en esto...” _

_“¿En esto proyecto genial?” la provoco, con una sonrisita. Ella cierra los ojos un momento, suspirando. _

_“¿De verdad esto es lo que queréis? ¿No pensáis en el dolor que causáis a mí y vuestro padre?” _

_Todos tres nos giramos al mismo tiempo hacia papa, que junto a Ron muere de risa por los Sombreros Acéfalos. _

_“Mama...” le digo, más en serio. “Es lo que siempre hemos querido hacer, y lo siento si no estás de acuerdo. Pero estamos aquí, y aquí vamos a quedarnos.” _

_Su expresión se alivia un poco, luego se gira y se dirige hacia los otros. _

_“Pues, buena suerte.” murmura sin mirarnos, en voz apenas oíble. _

Lo consideramos nuestro mayor éxito. La bendición de Molly Weasley, la mujer que nos habría visto con mucho más gusto detrás una mesa al Ministerio de la Magia.

Estábamos allí, y ya no podíamos cambiar nada. Ni lo queríamos.

Cerré los ojos, escuchando la respiración irregular de mi hermano, como la usual nana que había oído desde que éramos niños.

No se planteaba un futuro prometedor, para nosotros y para nadie, pero George y yo teníamos el arma más fuerte que todos, más fuerte que Profecías, Gigantes, Hombres Lobos y Maldiciones Imperdonables.

Teníamos la posibilidad de olvidar y hacer olvidas, al menos por un poco, lo que pasaba en el mundo real, como si nuestra pequeña tienda sin pretensas fuera en un universo paralelo, lejos de la contaminación del puro mal.

Íbamos a enseñar a vivir el momento, disfrutando cada ocasión, persiguiendo sueños en la esperanza que pusieran hacerse realidad, como había sido para nosotros. Íbamos a mostrar al Que No Debe Ser Nombrado que quien tiene el coraje de reír, es dueño del mundo.

Además de eso, no tribulación que manchara mentes demasiado jóvenes para conocer el dolor.

Absolutamente, incondicionadamente, despreocupados. 


End file.
